


In the midst of our Red Ocean I found you

by N_Jo



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, Jrock, K-pop, Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-16 23:00:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5844304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/N_Jo/pseuds/N_Jo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was what everyone would call a full Cassiopeia.</p><p>Being part of the crowd cheering for them at their concerts or music shows was awesome, honestly, every fan's dream is to be able to meet their artists face to face, and he was no exception.</p><p>But he never imagined how close that encounter would be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Not The First Impression He Dreamt Of.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! this is the first fic I'm actually uploading, I wrote it some time ago so I had to change a few things, and such so I will be uploading each part, when it is rewritten (or at least edited XD)
> 
> English isn't actually my mother language so excuse any mistake T.T the first chapter was actually betaed by my dear friend Kikyome, but we are both from the same country so yeah XD sorry.
> 
> PS: this is not exactly "mature" but it has swear words small violence and such. Is more or less a warning for those of you who feel uncomfortable such things.

April 14, 2012

 

At the end of the concert he was waiting for them outside the venue together with other fans.

-Stop it! That’s too rude. You made her cry- he snapped angrily at him, while another girl and himself held the crying fan.

-How dare you speak to me like that. Security!! Bring him now!- and he went inside.

 

\-- **His POV** —

The guards held me by the arms strongly, and led me inside.

-Wait here- they told me before they left. I was so angry about the way that idol treated one of his fans and I became angrier after being treated so idle myself. I needed to calm so I turned on my Ipod and put on my headphones, I started humming and singing together with the song in almost a whisper tone.

-Billie Jean is not my lover…- I moved my shoulders a bit, rhythmically with the tune and kept singing –… but the kid is not my son...- I saw with the corner of my eye, that something moved at my right. It was the leader, who was dancing to my humming and low singing. I shut up and blushed. He looked me at the eyes and smile, a warm beautiful smile. I really like his smile. My eyes wandered a little on his lips and the beauty mark on the top left. I smiled back.

-Hello leader-sshi Yunho. You were great on the performance tonight- he laughed at my weird formed sentence and the words used

-Hello handsome unknown Cassiopeia. Thanks for supporting us- he bowed a perfect 90° angle. I blushed and quickly stood and bowed back

-My name is Kim JaeJoong…- in that precise moment, one of the staff members called him out to get changed. He apologized and left.

-You! Inside- the duet’s Maknae was at a near door and ordered me in. I looked at him angrily and didn’t move. We kept our gazes locked. He pulled me inside the room locking it behind his back.

-Will you stop being such an asshole! You are not only remorseless about making a fan of yours cry, yet you dare to treat me like if I was some kind of scum! You may be an Idol, but that doesn’t give you the right to treat people like shit, worse if it’s the people that have supported you all this time. You were supposed to be a nice guy, every one said so. True, you are direct and blunt, a quality that made people attracted to you, to a certain point, but what you said tonight out there to that girl, was too much, you were rude and mean- I couldn’t react, because he moved too fast.

In seconds he had grabbed the collar of my shirt and pushed me back against the wall, his eyes looking at mine with a fierce expression, and his face inches from mine.

-You keep your stupid rambling, and keep repeating I’m rude. Rude. You haven’t seen me like that. You spoke to me in that insolent tone out there, in front of the fans and you dare to keep that tone now. Who do you think you are?-

I felt the pressure of his fisted hand on my chest. It was hurting more and more every second, I tried to push him away with my hands and my elbow, but he was too strong for me. Even though I’m quite strong myself.

-Let me go you moron!- I kept on trying to free myself, but I could only move him a few inches away. I was getting pissed and desperate. While struggling I didn’t realize he spent a few seconds on studying me, suddenly I felt his body pushed against mine, and a warm breath somehow irregular, caressing my earlobe and all the way through my neck stopping on my collarbone and back up the road again. He scoffed on my ear, lips brushing against it.

-Isn’t this what you all want?- he smiled, lips brushing against my ear again –I’m pretty sure you are enjoying this-

I got scared. Suddenly we heard continuous and strong knocks on the door. And a voice calling from outside.

-Min! What is happening? I heard screams. Open up now!-

I grab that opportunity to push him harder, freeing myself from his grasp and running to the door opening it and running out. I thanked Yunho forever for having interfered.

 

 

At Jaejoong’s reaction, Yunho looked severely at the maknae

-What did you do to him?- he received no answer

-You sit there and stay here. We have to talk- and he left the room searching for the other man.

The black-haired guy ran as fast as he could, not knowing where he was going and being unable to find his way out of the building.

Hearing footsteps behind him he turned his head, only to find no one was there. However that slight motion made him stumble with a few cables, and fall to the floor.

_It hurts._

Finding a space under the stairs in front of him, he crawled towards it realising it was big enough for him to be seated, bringing his knees to his chest, he hugged them, face hiding on his arms. He tried hard to control his breath and the tears threatening to fall. The footsteps slowly faded.

The tall man ran for a while in various directions but was unable to find a thing, a little frustrated he turned, making his way back to the dressing room. A slight thud and a sob caught his attention, so slowly, almost ninja-like he walked towards the source of it. There he saw the other man, crawling to a space under the stairs, hugging himself. It was a heart-breaking sight.

 

\--------- **Jaejoong’s POV** \----------

-There you are- I gasped surprised and tried to move, but I couldn’t, my ankle hurt, only then I realized that I had twisted it on the fall. It seems he realized it and calmly sat beside me.

-I’m sorry that I scared you, I was worried about what happened with Min, don’t cry please- he told me cleaning the tears of my eyes and cheeks delicately with his fingers.

-I hate watching a beloved Cassiopeia cry. Come. I’ll take you to the changing room to help you with that injury- he leaned towards me passing one of his arms around my waist.

 

\--------- **Yunho’s POV** \-------------

He backed completely against the wall and with a slap, removed my hand from his waist. It totally shocked me.

-What!! You too? Everything till now was all a show? The sweetness and care? Your warm smile. You think we all want the same as well?- he ended with a hurt look on his eyes and filled with sarcasm. I froze, I just couldn’t do or say anything, I only looked at him. That’s when I realized his shirt was a little ripped on the collar part.

He followed my eyes, and froze. It seems he hadn't known about it. I got angry and dissapointed, what the hell did Changmin do for it to get to that extent!

-I’m not going to hurt you. I promise. Please let me take you to the room so I can bandage your injury and call a car for you to go home. I’ll talk later to Changmin for what he did. I’m truly sorry- I stood and bowed 90° again, my voice as sincere as possible. His expression softened, and he allowed me to carry him on my back, I headed back to the dressing room. 

 

\-------- **Changmin’s POV** \-----------

Fuck! I was so mad… what came over me?!! Why did I answered her like that… why I attacked him like that? he must be terrified… DAMN!! It’s not my fault, I just got tired of those stupid questions… no. It IS my fault, I should control myself… I normally do, I have always done so… then why is this happening the way it is? I should apologize to both. Specially to that milky skinned guy, with those big eyes and really nice scent… wait WHAT?!! I…

The door burst open cutting my thread of thoughts and Yunho came in with that guy over his back, I saw him hold tighter to Yunho’s neck, as in search of his protection.

 

\----------- **Yunho’s POV** \------------

I felt he held me tighter so I did the same. I passed by Min without looking at him and headed to the bathroom, I put him down as softly as I could on the toilet’s cover and walked towards the first aid cabinet taking out a cream and bandages. I cleaned his ankle with a wet towel, and massaged the injured place with the cream, doing circular movements with my thumbs, and then I bandaged it.

-Wait here. I’ll bring you a shirt so you can change that ripped one. Be right back-

 

\--------- **Changmin’s POV** \-----------

Ripped shirt!!!! What? When?

I looked at my hyung with the corner of my eye, he was taking out a shirt from his backpack, he was sure angry with me.

I thought a little about when the shirt could have ripped… ah it was when he struggle and tried to push me away, my grasp was really tight so he could move me away just a bit.

 

\--------- **Jaejoong’s POV** \----------

I must admit, even though the situation was like that, I couldn’t help but enjoy the sensation of his warm broad back against my chest, I felt like dreaming. I blushed for finding myself thinking those kinds of things.

Yunho arrived a minute later and lent me the shirt, when he was leaving, so I could change freely, he turned and spoke softly

-I know is a little big for you, but I don’t have a smaller one. I’m sorry- he left closing the door behind him. I look at myself in the mirror and realized how much my shirt was tore. I blushed. Anyone can clearly see my entire chest and abs. I took off my shirt and slide Yunho’s on. It smelled really good. I could picture him getting out of the shower and putting it on. What was I thinking again!! I shrugged the thought off and realized, I was wearing one of my admired idol’s shirt!!

 

\----------- **Yunho’s POV** \------------

He came out stumbling a little, I went towards him and passed an arm around his waist, holding his arm around my neck, so he can lean on my shoulder for support, I guided him to the couch. I could felt him relax, when he realized Changmin were nowhere at sight, and he sat.

-I sent Changmin to call for our van. I can’t allow you to go alone in a Taxi in that condition. You already call a lot of attention being fine. So we will take you to your home in our van. Where do you live? Or where are you staying at?- I asked him curious, cause even though his Japanese was perfect, he seemed Korean to me.

-Well I’m now staying at a Hotel, or more like a Hostel. I came only for the weekend, mostly to attend to your concert. I’ll leave on Monday morning- with that I could bet he was definitely Korean. I got worried cause he was going to travel back alone and injured.

-Is a real short time, then…Thanks for being such a dedicate fan and coming all the way from…-

 

\--------- **Jaejoong’s POV** \----------

-South Korea- I answered him in Korean laughing a little, it seemed as he had already realized that but was being considerate, waiting for me to tell it myself, but then the curiosity won over him.

-South Korea to see… us. Wait! You could have seen a concert there and save the expenses of the journey- his eyes widened, I couldn’t help but giggle

-Well as you said so yourself, I’m quite a dedicate fan. You won’t believe how many people do this. Jaja you shall see your expression jaja you look extremely cute- he blushed at my comment and I did too as I realized what I had just said. Changmin arrived at that moment and I tensed. He looked at me, then to Yunho.

-The van has arrived- he informed us and strode to the other side of the room, taking his bag and Yunho’s. I didn’t understand, but then I felt again Yunho’s arms around my waist and putting my hand around his shoulders, he helped me out of the building and inside the van. Even though he accommodate me next to him. The space was so small that I couldn’t relax, feeling Changmin so close to me. Even when he was on the back sit from ours.

Nearly half an hour later we arrived at my Hostel and Yunho helped me out the van. I thank him and the others for the help and the ride. I was walking to the lobby but stopped midway feeling a strong hand grabbing me by the wrist. 

 


	2. Pleasent Surprise.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First impressions never change.  
> But you can always get to know others better.

\-----------Jaejoong’s POV------------

Yunho had held me tonight so many times, that I could clearly recognize his touch now, but the one grabbing me wasn’t him. It felt warm though.

-I’m really sorry for my reaction, for my words and the way I treated that girl…and…specially you. I’m truly sorry- Changmin bowed at me. His tone was regretful and sincere; his eyes when he rised to look at me were honest as well.

-It’s ok. I well…I won’t lie to you, I was angry and completely disappointed. Then I was terrorized as well- I release a small sigh, he tensed a bit. But his eyes never left mine.

-Even though I don’t agree with what you did. I understand that those kinds of things repeated so often, can be quite a pain in the ass. But I can feel that you are truly regretful, so I forgive you- I could see a slight smile threatening to appear on his lips as he nodded. Yunho approached us.

-Come on is late, let me help you get inside- he reached for my arm, but I shook my head lightly.

-There’s no need to. I’ll be fine…- I smiled -you already did a lot for me tonight. Thank you, and good night- I smiled again and waved them goodbye, tumbling a little on the way to my room.

Grabbing some clothes I went to have a warm bath, relaxing a bit, thinking in all that had happened just a few hours ago. It was surreal; I got out, and put on my pajama pants, sliding then under the covers of the comfortable bed.

 

April 15, 2012

I woke up when the ringing sound of the room’s phone startled me, slowly reaching it I answered sleepy.

-Hello?- I heard a chuckle from the other side and another male voice at the background.

-I think we woke him- the nearest voice answered in my language and chuckled again before greeting me.

-Yes…who’s this?- another chuckle.

-Sorry to wake you up. We thought maybe you could joins us today on our schedule, we are still sorry for yesterday’s events so…we thought we could more or less compensate a little…mmm you know. Would you like to come?- his voice was a bit uncertain, I tried to process the information on my sleepy state so I guess I remained silent for a bit, cause I snapped back when I heard something like a disappointed sigh from the other side.

-Yu…Yunho-sshi?- I fell from the bed with a thud when realization hit me. He laughed, how embarrassing, he heard it.

-Ne~ Changmin is here too. Come and greet him Min- he urged the other and I heard a shuffling sound, then the polite and somehow nervous voice of the maknae greeting me. I snickered.

-Sorry about that, I guess he is too shy…- the older one laughed and I heard a growl from the other -So…are you coming?-

-Ok. I’d love to. Where and at what time?-

-Right now of course! We are at the Hostel’s lobby- his tone was so cheerful and mischievous, a bit of a scary combination I must admit, but still cute.

-What?! But I just…I have to bathe…I mean I'll…get ready- I was so surprised and confused. He laughed.

-It’s ok. Don’t worry. We can wait for you to get ready, but don’t take too long; manager-nim, Min and I are starving!-

-O…ok. I’ll be there in ten- we hung. I took a fast shower and dressed quickly. My hair and other things were the ones that took more time to be ready.

Ten minutes later, the elevator door opened, revealing the Hostel’s lobby and I released a sigh, which, by the way, I didn’t know I was holding. Stepping out I searched the place with my eyes, trying to find them. I caught a glance of what looked like Yunho’s light brown hair and next to him, a raven haired tall man was standing. I walked towards them and Changmin saw me through his dark glasses, he patted Yunho’s shoulder and the latter stood up smiling wide. I stopped in front of them and bowed.

-Sorry to keep you waiting- I smiled when they bowed back.

-It wasn’t much so it’s ok. Let’s go- he put his hand to my back, giving it a light touch, as to instance me to walk. So I did. Changmin started walking next to me at my left side, while Yunho was on my right and manager-nim behind us. It felt like I was a superstar being protected by his tall and handsome bodyguards. _What the heck are you thinking_. I reprimended myself.

We got in their van sitting at the same spots than the night before, and not long after we arrived at a beautiful looking coffee shop. I felt somehow I wasn’t dressed for such a place, I mean compared to my companions. A plain long sleeved u-neck shirt, slightly torn jeans and black boots.  It just looks very casual, what if someone sees us and I embarrass them? I mean I look good in this, but still… my trail of thoughts was interrupted when Yunho’s hand, again, instance me to follow them to a separate room inside the place. I guess I shouldn’t worry then. I smiled and followed. Changmin and their manager sat on the other side from us just seconds before the waiter arrived with the menus.

I asked for a traditional Japanese-style breakfast: steamed rice, miso soup, and as side dishes, grilled fish and tamagoyaki, lastly a coffee.  Changmin picked a western style one, Yunho and his manager asked for a korean one.

We enjoyed a nice chat while we ate our breakfasts. Changmin was the first one to steal some food from Yunho, it was quite funny, we all shared at the end.

On the middle of our breakfast, we heard Duet playing, somehow muffled. I realized it was my ringtone, slightly embarrased I looked at them apologetically.

-I’m sorry… just a minute ok- they nodded so I picked up the call -Oh… Su-ah! What’s the matter?- on the background I heard a noisy voice approaching, a light bickering and then a smooth and husky voice came in.

-Yeobo~ I’m missing you here, come back to me fast. It’s no fun being stuck here with the dolphin boy…-

-Yah!! saekki ya~- I laughed at the high pitched scold and their cute bickering.

-Ne~ I’m missing my soul mate too. I’ll be back home tomorrow morning Chunnie, see you then ok? Take care. Put Su back on the phone or he will throw one of his dolphin tantrums- I chuckled. Suddenly I felt like someone was glaring at me, the feeling was so intense it made me shiver a little.

-Say hi to Ho an Yoonie ok. Annyeong Su- I turned back to the rest of the party.

-I’m really sorry. My boss was freaking out, so he asked his brother to call me- I bowed to add some more to the apology, but felt like it was unforgivable still.

-Oh it’s ok…mm…- he stopped, as if he was considering whether to say more or stop there.

-I’m sorry we haven’t ask you…about you…I mean…- he stuttered a little and then bit his lower lip. I gave him a warm smile; this was a cute sight to see from the always charismatic leader of the duo.

-So…mm…Jaejoong-sshi?… Ok how old are you? I don’t know how should I refer to you- the maknae snickered and we all laugh at his boldness.

-I’m your hyung. Actually I am older than both of you- I giggled, and then laughed at their surprised expressions. It was nice to feel Changmin participate a little for a change, his nonchalant expression all the time was getting really uncomfortable for me.

-O…ok then Jaejoong hyung, can I actually call you hyung? -he giggled and I just nodded -Where do you work at? - the maknae finished his original question.

-In a Host Club- I simply replied, then I try to explain a little more about it, looking at their confused expressions –Well it’s actually a mix between a coffee shop and a Host Club. You see we serve sweet things, salt pastries and such. Different types of coffees and smoothies, like any coffee house, but we serve the customers by choice, I mean when you come in you can choose which waiter you want to be served by, you can also call in advance to ask for one special waiter for your meeting or whatever when you arrive. So even though we don’t seat together with the customers we attend them like that. I know it’s a bit confusing; it’s hard to explain. You should definitely come sometime. Well anyway, this coffee house was my bestie’s idea to help his lover’s hyung to put his skills at good use. You see he is an awesome patissier- I know I sounded really proud, but hell I am proud of the kid.

 

After the half understandable explanation, they kept on eating in a light atmosphere. Somehow that small chat helped all of them relax, and now they were truly enjoying their private meeting.

The interviewer arrived at the appointed time, and the interview was done in a good mood as well. The handsome host-waiter, watched and heard with much attention through all the process, now he admired them even more. He has always thought that if he were to have some high position in a job or something like that, he must act as professional and cool as the duet in front of him. In a way, they were like his role models. The manager’s voice snapped him out of his thoughts.

-Jaejoong-sshi, at what time you need to be at the airport?- the one spoken at, checked his watch.

-In about 2 to 3 hours. So I guess I better get going, soon it’ll be time to check out from the hostel- he smiled.

-Ok then, let’s go back- The duet's dancer said and the others nodded in agreement.

 

They arrived at the hostel and the older one went out.

 

\-----------Jaejoong’s POV------------

-It was really great to be able to share a bit with you, this will forever stay on my memory. Thank you- I bowed 90 degrees, trying not to cry at the definite end of this wonderful dream. I raised giving them my brightest and most sincere smile.

-Why are you saying goodbye to us? It’s not like we won’t be seeing each other again- Yunho chuckled, puzzling me so much I froze.

-Don’t forget you invited us to the Coffee House you work in- he laughed and took my hand in his, giving me something, then he closed the door and waved at me. I followed with my eyes the car leaving in front of me, the first notes from 'Rumor' snapped me out of it. It was a text message.

                  _We’ll be seeing each other back at home ^^_

_Have a safe trip!_

_YH and CM_

I couldn’t help but smile whole-heartedly and head in to finish all the pending things in this city, before my journey back home. I really hope we can meet each other again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note:
> 
> Saekki ya~ = expression that means "you bastard" <3  
> Annyeong = Bye or hello in a casual (non-formal) way.  
> Yeobo~ = darling or sweetheart. Usually couples call each other like that affectionately.  
> -sshi = is used when talking to someone formally. After the name.  
> -ah = is used when talking to someone affectionately in an informal way. After the name.  
> -nim = is also a title of respect and is usually attached to professions. It's used after an occupation/profession.  
> Hyung = a male calls his older brother like this. It applies too for an older friend if you are really close.
> 
> This chapter is basically unbetaed u.u so please forgive any mistake T.T


	3. Getting To Know You.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Slowly leaving 'first impressions' far behind.

-Hello. This is Yoohwan from Heaven’s Coffee House, who I have the honor to speak to? Oh yes, we have one of those. This afternoon? Let me check who is free…oh! Then it’s all settled. We’ll be waiting for the young master's visit, have a nice day sir-

-Yoonnie~ I need one espresso macchiato, one cappuccino and three lemon pies for table 3 please- the black haired waiter asked, while putting the empty trail on the counter.

-Oh hyung, great timing! You have clients at 4, so don’t over work ok- he informed the older as he prepared the coffees he was asked for.

-Ok I won't. Now hurry, hurry I already have the lemon pies! - he laughed and shuffled the younger’s hair when he received the complete order.

 

The jingle from the bell at the front door was heard, followed by some surprised expressions and whispers on every occupied table.

-Welcome hyung. Ho requested you to go talk to him the moment you arrive, something about Shaki and toilet paper- he shrugged, then turned to his brother, who was next to the shorter male, to greet him.

-Where’s my Soul mate?- he pouted –I want to invite him over tonight- he rested against the counter, with a pimp-ish pose and a charming smile, searching around the place.

-He can’t this time. A very special client asked for him this afternoon-

-Tch, he is too damn hot for his own good, it’s such a crime- both laughed –So who is this VIP?-

-Dunno. But certainly someone who knows our hyung personally, cause he was asked for with his real name- Yoochun looked at his younger brother in awe.

-For real?! Wah… I’m really curious now…a bit worried too…- he pouted again –someone wants to take my soul mate away from me- he whined almost childishly. He felt something hitting the back of his head.

-Yah! You have ME saekki ya~! Aish I so~ should have left you long ago…this guy…- Junsu dashed away growling lowly while Jaejoong and Yoohwan laughed amused.

-Su~ come back baby… wait I was just… it was a joke you know there is only you for me… Su?… angel?- the older of the Park brothers followed behind Junsu and to the staff room  at the back of the place. The shorter man gazed at him and then smirked.

-Then as a compensation you will be the one to help today- his smile widened and he laughed in that contagious and characteristic way of his. Yoochun just sighed in defeat and hugged Junsu tightly against him, hiding his face on the younger’s neck.

-Ok, you won. I can never win against you- they shared a sweet kiss and smiled. Then broke apart.

-I’ll be helping Ho hyung on the kitchen today, be nice to our clients but not too nice ok Chunnie?- he slapped the other’s butt and ran out.

Yoochun laughed to himself and took off his Armani’s suit jacket; he then rolled up his shirt’s sleeves and opened three of his shirt’s buttons. Putting his apron on and tying it perfectly, he went out of the staff room wearing his most charming smile.

The rest of the day went on pretty busy, as usual, but not in a bad way, it was full yes, but not overly crowded.

 

-Jaejoong hyung~ there’s just an hour left for your VIP guests to arrive, so you better go and take a breath, rest a bit, dunno a short shower even if needed. Whatever just be ready- Yoohwan patted the older one’s butt and smiled to him, leaving then back to the counter.

Jaejoong smiled to his dongsaeng and went to the staff room. He would be lying if he said he wasn’t a bit curious or anxious to meet this mysterious VIPs. Shrugging he went to take a quick shower, then laid on the couch for a short nap just in his pants and undershirt.

 

After fixing his hair, he wore a clean shirt, getting ready for the important job of the afternoon. When he went out of the staff room the clock marked 10 minutes to 4 pm. He greeted the guests and after grabbing 3 menus, stood by the door that separated the private room and the rest of the store, waiting.

The bell tinkled and Yoochun guided the newly arrived guests towards their reserved room.

-Welcom to Heaven’s Coffee House. This is your solicited host for the afternoon, our precious jewel 'Hero'- he pointed elegantly towards said man.

-I'm off now. Do enjoy your stay. Good Evening Gentlemen, Jagi- he winked at his best friend and retired back to work.

 

\-----------Jaejoong’s POV------------

Park Yoochun you are so gonna pay for that. I was dumbfounded to realize who my VIP guests were; it never crossed my mind that they would actually accept my invitation. I mean, it’s not like we haven’t spoken or such since our meeting back then on April, but they’ve never mentioned coming here, I wasn’t prepared. _Sigh_ God! Chun didn’t help with his last words _sigh._

Damn Jae stop it! You have work to do. Okay Fighting!

-Welcome distinguished guests to our humble store, please take a sit- I greeted them politely, opening the door for them to enter. Then smiling brightly I showed them their sits. After placing the menu cards in front of them, I moved to a side and stood there waiting calmly for them to decide.

-Thank you Hero. May I ask why are you standing there so stiffly? Does knowing who we are gets you nervous? Is not like we don’t know each other- the older VIP half joked.

-Sorry Sir, but this is how we usually work. If it troubles you, may I ask where do you request me to wait? - I answered trying to sound serious even though I was battling my wish to laugh.

 

\-----------Changmin’s POV------------

I watched their interaction intently. I had the feeling that Jaejoong hyung wanted to laugh. Somehow I just felt the need to tease him. I smirked.

-Then come sit here 'our precious jewel Hero'- I tapped my lap lightly. Manager-nim’s reaction was so funny and Yunho hyung's shocked face was pure gold. I couldn’t resist so I laughed amused.

-I was joking hyung- I looked at Yunho hyung, something strange on his eyes, then I turned to Jaejoong hyung.

-Sit here please- I tapped the space next to me on the couch like chair. I wanted to tease him a bit more.

-'Hero'- his act was going to drop soon, I knew that.

 

\-----------Yunho’s POV------------

I disliked Changmin’s request, even if it was a joke it was too much. I noticed too, that Jaejoong hyung felt uncomfortable. I was angry.

Then he seemed to relax a bit and went to sit where Changmin requested. Was he a little bothered by the lack of formality from Changmin? but Jaejoong hyung smiled cutely though. Well I found it adorable. Just saying. Ok I will just look at the menu.

 

\-----------Jaejoong’s POV------------

I saw how once I was settled next to the youngest, my 3 guests turned their eyes towards the menu cards in front of them. Yunho gave Changmin slight glances now and then. The latter seemed oblivious though, just sitting there with a triumphant smile on his lips focused on what to order. He is surely handsome but he looked so cute like that too.

They were enjoying their orders and even invited me something too. I was still the one bringing orders and such, but it was ok. We were just chatting like that day at breakfast. It felt nice.

-So, now that we are finished, we are actually going to do, what we came here to do. Other than accepting your invitation of course- Yunho looked at me with a slight smile on his handsome face. I really like his smile. I think I have said that before. Anyway, what he said got me curious and a bit anxious.

-Should I relax or prepare to run away?- I joked. They just laughed.

-It depends on you- he winked at me and I felt my cheeks burning a little.

-We came to ask hyung if you would like to accompany us on today’s radio show, and then on this weekend’s photoshoot. We know you like those- Changmin’s words snapped me back, I felt like his tone was a bit, mm… annoyed? Maybe it was just me.

-WHAT?!- it finally downed on me what he had said. Are they actually… am I dreaming? I heard a slight chuckle from their manager, so I turned towards him.

-Just what you heard, it seems this guys enjoy your company, and somehow it helps them relax. So I think too, that this is a good idea- he smiled at me. I looked at them and I could clearly distinguish a faint blush on their cheeks. How cute!

-So. What’s your answer?- Yunho asked me, the blush still there.

-I would love to. But my shift ends at 7 today- I felt a little down, but they were still smiling.

-It's ok. We can wait an hour for you, and the show is at 9 so, no problem- the manager answered, I felt happy again. This was definitely one of those really good days.

 

 

The handsome host/waiter walked out of the store, humming one of his favorite songs from the duo. The night was fresh and added to his joy. The ones who came to offer it, were waiting for him on their van. He went towards it, a beautiful smile enlightening his already pretty features.

-Sorry to make you wait, Chunnie wasn't letting me go, he kept on warning me to keep a teaser close to me, and pepper gas- he laughed covering his mouth with his hand, a very characteristic gesture of his. The 3 men looked at him a bit surprised he had such a cute way to laugh.

Jaejoong went inside the vehicle and the duo explained to him a bit of how the radio show recording worked. He knew perfectly well how it did, he was a regular listener and followed it on youtube as well. But it was a lot of fun for him to see how hard they were trying to explain it, the "easiest way possible".

After a while they finally arrived to their destination. They introduced him as part of their staff and so the radio staff gave him a pair of headphones so he could "monitor" the show. It was fun and he was able to learn a bit more about them as professionals.

Slowly getting to know those two men in almost every aspect, even as individuals, made him admire and respect them more. They were just fascinating to Jaejoong.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dongsaeng = Unisex. A term refering to a younger person than the one speaking.  
> Jagi = darling or sweetheart. Usually couples call each other like that affectionately. XD


	4. What Is This?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something is different.  
> How much their relationships will change?

Both men came out from the cabin, satisfied as how the show went, smiles on their handsome faces. Putting away his headphones and giving them back to the station staff  Jaejoong went towards the guys, a wide smile on his pretty face, receiving them with their manager and congratulating them for the show.

The drive back from the station to Jaejoong’s apartment was filled with lighthearted smiles and comfortable talk. The older one giving directions once or twice.

-Oh... before I forget. About this weekend... I have to help Ho open the store. You see, Yoochun and Yoohwan's father memorial is that day- he sighed sadly.

-Junsu will be with them too, he was always thankful to their father since, even though he is a man, Yoochun's father accepted their relationship and actually held Junsu in high steem. They will go to help at the store, but after the service. So yeah, I have to arrive early and help Ho get everything ready for the morning shift. I'll go to the photoshoot site after that, is it ok?- he paid attention to every detail of their reactions and hoped for a positive answer.

-It’s ok…- the manager answered while prompting the leader to write something on a piece of paper, he did as told and gave the note to Jaejoong -when you arrive just ask for me, tell them I’m waiting for you at the studio. You won’t have any problems- the duo's manager finished, smiling at him.

They arrived to Jae’s apartment building; it had a basketball court near it. Jaejoong went out of the van and thanked the others with a respectful bow. With a cute hand wave, he went inside the building. When the pretty man’s back was nowhere in sight, the leader heard a small sigh from the younger. He sighed as well and readjusted to his seat.

 

September 15, 2012

Saturday arrived and as he had said, Jaejoong helped Junho organize the cash register, checking everything was where it should be; he prepared some cold drinks and frozens, putting them inside the freezer before arranging the tables.

 

 -----------Jaejoong’s POV------------

After I finished packing 4 drinks, I popped my head inside the kitchen, Junho looked very handsome while absorbed on the task of decorating every single one of his creations. I am so proud of my dongsaeng.

-Ho sweetheart. I’m leaving now. ChimChim and Kookie called saying they will arrive in 5, so don’t worry ok? I left a few drinks prepared and enough change- I kissed his cheek.

-Have a nice day ok. Annyeong~-

-You too hyung. Annyeong~- he smiled and waved at me. Taking the package with my 4 drinks, I turned the “open” sign around and left.

I arrived at the address written on the paper and went inside, the receptionist asked me who I was looking for or if I had a meeting scheduled. I did as manager-nim told me to and were immediately granted access. I took the elevator to the designated floor, just then I realized how nervous I actually was.

It’s not like I haven’t been on a photographic studio or a photoshoot, but it was different. A photoshoot for the clothing section in a Department Store was surely simpler, right? I was really excited to learn how the big professionals managed all the preparations, the clothes and the models. What kind of techniques they use? Is it going to be any different? Would it be the same as mine?

I felt as thrilled as a child inside a toy store when I finally entered the studio. I bowed at manager-nim and gave him his coffee, then I sat to wait next to him.

-Sorry you can't greet the boys yet, they are changing right now. Thank you for the coffee by the way, it’s delicious- he smiled at me, I just smiled back and looked around while drinking my own coffee, the remaining two on the table.  
Actually the process was very similar, the only difference was the special attention to the details. They were so precise I’m amazed!

Yuhno and Changmin appeared short after, and went straight to their places for their session together. They looked very handsome, even sexy and it was magnificent how they were totally engulfed on the image to portray. I looked in awe at the big dog, they told Yunho something and then handed both the collar strap. It seemed they needed to get a little use to the dog before continuing with the photoshoot. I insist that dog was so big that I’m pretty sure if it were standing on his back paws he easily could over height me.

The individual photoshoot started with the same outfits and the same dog, they went to get a few makeup corrections and came back.

[I was in awe at how peaceful; yet handsome he looked while caressing the dog’s head in one of his photos](http://2.bp.blogspot.com/-QeGeTS1YZT0/UF1ygw8_K4I/AAAAAAAAN6E/O3LUkQyJPCw/s1600/l.jpg). I witnessed quit a beautiful scene.

 

\-----------Yunho’s POV------------

-Are you enjoying yourself?- I asked him watching how awestruck he was looking at the photoshoot. He answered with a kind of doze off tone, without taking his eyes off from Changmin’s shoot.

-Very much. It’s amazing- how focused you must be you don’t even look back at me. I can’t help but chuckle.

-The photoshoot or him?- at my question he immediately turned his face to look at me. Was he blushing? I felt a sting on my heart and just gazed at his eyes. He lowered his face? Another sting on my heart, I can’t understand what this is. He suddenly locked his eyes with mine and spoke again, his tone revealing he was embarrassed and surprised for his own reaction.

-Everything. The photoshoot is great. And both of you there… you were so into it. So perfect…it kind of makes me want to be the one taking the pictures instead…be part of it somehow, mmm... you know- His answer this time just fully shocked me, I wasn’t able to answer him cause it was my turn for the individuals.

I crossed paths with Changmin who was heading to the changing room to put on the other outfit prepared.

-Good work Min- I patted his back and took my position.

 

\-----------Changmin’s POV------------

I hadn’t realized Jaejoong hyung was already here, since when? Did he saw my solo shoot? Should I ask him what his thoughts were? Aish! Never mind. I went near and sat silently next to him.

-You look pretty cool, Min. And you were really awesome over there! Simply perfect- he was looking at me straight on the eyes and then smiled. I slightly blushed so I averted my eyes to the table’s direction. There I noticed something. Trying to change the topic I asked him about it.

-Hyung who are these for?- he looked at the direction I was pointing to, then he chuckled lightly, how can that simple noise sound so perfect. Damn! What am I thinking?

-Oh. I brought coffee for manager-nim, Yunho and you, if you want you can drink yours now- he smiled even brighter, then he became a bit serious and frowned.

-Should you drink this now? Maybe it’s better if you wait, so your clothes are harm safe- he mumbled, why is he looking at me so intently? Did he just bit his lip and blushed? Am I imagining things? I must be. God I want to tease him so much.

-Yes it's better if I wait, thank you hyung- I slid my hand to his cheek caressing it with my thumb and locking eyes with him. I saw he was shocked and tried to say something, but then just stopped. He smiled closing his eyes.

-No problem. I'm glad I brought them- then he moved out of my hold and turned to Yunho hyung.

 

\-----------Jaejoong’s POV------------

After that awkward episode were I can swear my heart skipped a beat, Yunho’s solo shoot finished and he went back to the dressing room to change. It was again Changmin’s solo time with the new clothes. Would I look that handsome on similar clothes? Yunho came out a bit later, wearing the same style with different details. It was like a onesie but it looked like an elegant suit made of stripped wool fabric; [I can’t believe they could pull so sexily something like that. ](https://hominstyle.files.wordpress.com/2012/11/tvxq7.jpg)

How on earth someone can look that hot…I mean handsome in that kind of onesie? I think the air conditioner isn't working… am I the only one feeling hot right now? Oh my god I should just go back to drink my coffee.

 

 

The photoshoot ended and the duo’s manager praised them for their good job, so did Jaejoong. The duo went then to change back to their casual clothes and when they came out, Jaejoong handed them their coffees. The 4 of them went to the computer to check on the photos and pick the ones they considered best, those were going to be on the album's photobook. Jae was the one granted the privilege to choose the one for the poster.

When they went out it was already early afternoon, so they went to get some fast food to eat.

They still had to drop Jaejoong back at his job. Once in front of the Coffee Shop, they bid their goodbyes with big and bright smiles and promised to keep in touch.

As Jaejoong finished putting on his apron, he heard his message tone alert. He picked it up and read.

 

_Thanks for the coffees and the pleasant company ^^_

_Have a nice day~_

_YH :)_

 

He chuckled putting the phone inside his back pocket. While getting out of the staff room he felt a vibration on said pocket, so he took it out surprised about what he read.

 

_It was nice to see you today hyung_

_Thank you for the coffee…_

_Let’s see each other again soon ok?_

_CM_


	5. Beautiful You.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Misunderstandings lead relationships to start wavering.  
> Keeping your emotions bottled up for long lead to violence and hurt.  
> The beginning of the storm~

 

> _Tamaranai hodo ni boku wo sasou  
>  Jibun no himitsu ni kizuitenai no?_
> 
> _It's maddening, how you tempt me  
>  Aren't you even aware of your own secrets?_
> 
> Beautiful You - TVXQ

 

October 5,  2012

 

He checked his watch and opened his eyes wide. It was getting late. Taking off his apron, the brunette approached the other man he was sharing the kitchen with.

-Ho hun~, could you please check my cupcakes? It’s almost time and I need to take a shower first and change, would you please…please?- he pouted adorably and gave the younger puppy eyes.

The taller one chuckled and sighed.

-I can never say no to you hyung. I will check them ok? Just stop looking at me like that it’s…weird, you are spending too much time with Su- he laughed. The older one smiled widely to his dongsaeng and gave him a bone crashing hug, before running out of the kitchen and straight to the staff room shower.

The patissier smiled wondering how his hyungs could be so much like little kids, he laughed and went back to cooking his pastries.

 

\-----------Jaejoong’s POV------------

_What if I can’t get in with so many fans there? I really want to congratulate them and make them taste my cupcakes. Shall I call manager-nim? aish why am I so nervous! It’s not like we don’t know each other… do I look ok? Is it too much? Mmm…but I certainly look good in this…I mean crocheted sweaters fit me well, lightly torned jeans look cool and booots are comfortable...aish I’ll just…_

Someone is knocking.

-Come in!-

_Ah it’s Ho, shall I ask him if it is too much?_

-Hyung~ the cupcakes are ready, do you want me to decorate them?- he looks so cute covered in flour, I guess I can just ask him.

-There is no need. I already prepared the red fondant, just have to put it on. Ho…do you think I’m dressed…do you think my outfit looks nice and casual?-

-You look handsome hyung, as always. And red looks really good in you. So, I don’t know why are you worrying so much- leaving after saying something like that aigoo this guy makes me laugh.

 

 

The handsome brunette went out of the staff room smiling widely and heading to the kitchen, he just needs to put the fondant on the cupcakes and leave for the broadcasting station.

 

-Manager-nim, I’m on the broadcast station lobby. I know you must be busy but can you come and take something to Min and Yunho? Oh ok I’ll be waiting-

The manager of the duo arrived to the lobby shortly after and greeted the man he was so use to see now, Jaejoong bowed politely returning the greeting and handed the box to him.

-Sorry to make you come here at a time like this, I made cupcakes for them. Please make sure they receive them ok? You can have one too if you want it. Sorry for the trouble I’ll be cheering them from the crowd- he took out his red lightstick and slogan banner, he smiled, then bowed again.

-Don’t worry, I will. Thank you for always being there for them. Annyeong- he smiled too, bowing and leaving.

-Hyung where did you go? Yunho hyung was looking for you, we have to go film the backstage interview with Hongki and Jaejin now-

-Ok. Then let’s go, I’ll give you this later- he laid the gift box on the low table in the room and after checking he had everything, he went to open the door for the duo and walked them to the backstage interview.

 

 

Jaejoong found his way across the sea of fans and arrived almost at the front row, there he sneakily back hugged a taller guy. His silk like hair flipping up as he turned to face the attacker, ready to hit, only to stop and smile brightly when he realized who it was. The smile enlightening his face.

-It took you long. I thought you had just abandoned me here. You nappeun namja~, to make your hyung wait for so long surrounded by girls who can attack me at any time. I'm too pretty to be left alone- he made a drama like pose. The younger laughed.

-Mian Heenim~ It was hard to pass through. Don’t worry, I’m here now to protect you from harassment- Jaejoong giggled.

Heechul chuckled and poked the other’s forehead.

-Aigoo~ this bad guy-

The stage lit and the MCs started the show. Heechul and Jaejoong broke away from the hug and enjoyed the show, cheering for their idols.

 

-They were awesome right? Didn’t my Hongstar got even more handsome? Too bad our favs dind't win- Heechul commented while heading out of the music show. Jaejoong chuckled.

-Yes, your Hongki looked very handsome, but mines were even more, and they did get to the final versus- he laughed. The longhaired guy glared at him.

-Yah! Don’t…- Heechul was about to reply when the sound of Duet startled them, the owner of the phone picked it up.

-Oh manager-nim! De~ really? Mmm…- he looked at his hyung whose head was resting on his shoulder, arms circling his waist.

-I have something to do first, text me the address and I’ll be there after ok? Mianhae manager-nim and thank you-

Neither men realized that a certain somebody was looking from the station entrance, a bit shocked by the peculiar scene. He cut the phone call and sighed, walking back in.

 

\-----------Manager’s POV------------

While I was entering the waiting room, Yunho looked at my direction searching for someone behind me. After realizing the one he was waiting for wasn’t here, he couldn’t hide his disappointment and went back to changing off his outfit.

I would really prefer them not seeing Jaejoong again. I realized recently, even if I’m pretty sure they themselves haven’t, that both, Yunho and Changmin have developed certain feelings towards him. I’m not sure yet how serious or strong they are, but I prefer them staying as platonic and dying at some point.

But it’s true as well, that his sole presence helps them relax and feel completely energized, ready to face whatever is up for them.

Now, I’d thought maybe he as well felt something, but after what I saw earlier, I’m not sure anymore. Certainly they are close, with Yunho more than Changmin, but I’ve never seen something close to the skinship level he showed earlier with that pretty man.

I hope this all ends up well, no one getting hurt and most definitely nothing bad happening to my boys, I won’t accept them wavering or breaking their unit because of Jaejoong.

-Manager-nim, is Jaejoong hyung not coming?- the maknae’s voice snapped me out of my thoughts.

-Anio~ he is, but a bit later, he…- should I tell them what happened? -had something to… attend to first- better not _sigh._

-Oh! Okay- another disappointed face, what should I do, I’m going crazy _sigh_

 

 

-So who called you earlier? Manager? Are you perhaps signing an exclusive modeling contract at last?- Heechul held Jaejoong’s chin delicately, across the table, making him turn his eyes towards him.

-I guess it was time for someone to recognize your skills and not just your beauty- he smiled, so did Jaejoong.

-Too bad. I had some news for you, manager Park wanted to sing a contract with you- the younger stared wide eyed at Heechul.

-Really?! Wow… I mean when? I don’t have an exclusive contract; it was the manager of my…mm…friends- Jaejong answered trying to sound casual.

 -Ah! Then it’s done. Call my Teukie as soon as possible ok? – Heechul gave him Manager Park Jungsoo's bussiness card and stood up.

-I’m leaving first. Take care ok yeobo~- he laughed and pecked the younger on the lips, leaving after with a smile on his face.

 

 

\-----------Changmin’s POV------------

-…so Cordi noona told me I should be careful…-

-Well of course you should. If you are not careful enough you can get electrocuted- this caught me unguarded. I know this voice belongs to the one I was waiting for. I couldn’t help but smile.

-Hyung! We nearly thought you weren’t coming- I signal him to sit next to me. He bowed and smiled. His always beautiful smile.

-Mianhae. I had a previous date with a close friend of mine. Now I have news to celebrate too- his smile widened and reached his beautiful doe eyes turning them into crescents. I think I drank too much. How is everything about him so beautiful to me?

A phone rang startling me. I hadn’t realized I was staring at hyung like that. So embarrassing!

 

 

\-----------Yunho’s POV------------

Changmin is being less careful recently. He is making it to obvious that he likes Jaejoong hyung, I’m afraid it won’t take long for hyung to realize it. And then what?

Aigoo!! Damned phone startled me. God was I staring?

-Guys- manager’s voice snapped me from my thoughts.

-Yes manager-nim? What’s the matter?-

-CEO called. It’s important and I must go. Come. I’ll take you home on the way back to the company. I’m sorry- he bowed slightly.

-No problem hyung. I guess we can keep on celebrating on the apartment. It’s better like this too, we can relax- I smiled at him and stood, Changmin and Jaejoong hyung after me, we followed our frowning manager out and to the van.

-So after reading the contract manager Park will send, I have to go to the company on Monday, finish some details and sign- Wow! It is a big chance for him, I’m happy but…I can’t help to feel a bit worried…or am I scared?

-Hyung~ let’s go- Changmin called me, we had arrived already to our apartment, we thanked manager and went in.

-Yunho, can I use the bathroom?- Jaejoong gave me that slightly shy smile, I find cute.

-Of course. Follow me- I led him to the bathroom and returned to the living room.

-Hyung I left my phone on the van, can you please call manager? Maybe he is still near- Changmin said while searching in his back pocket. So I did.

-Ok I’ll tell him. Thank you. Bye- I turned to Changmin -He is just around the corner-

 

Jaejoong felt everything was surreal, the fact that he was inside the duo's apartment and mostly the fact that they became so close, but strangely he felt at home.

He went out from the bathroom and straight back to the living room, it was empty. The sound of some cupboards closing caught his attention, hesitatnlty he went towards the source of the noice. Yunho was there in the kitchen, taking out some glasses and bottles of soju. As silent as he could, he stood against the door frame, arms crossed over his chest, just looking at Yunho in silence.

He remembered how their first encounter was. Changmin made him mad, his music player was the only thing keeping him relaxed, he was humming along one of MJ's songs and suddenly Yunho was there, a beautiful and nice smile plastered on his lips.

 

-Are you going to help me or just stand there giggling to yourself?- someone chuckled. Jaejoong jumped a little in suprise, he was found. He coughed nervously.

-Here, give them to me- Jaejoong took the glasses and headed to the living room trying to hide his embarrassment.

-So… what was so amusing? What were you thinking of?- Yunho looked at him with a teasing smile, so he couldn’t help but laugh a little.

-I was reminiscing the day we met- Yunho's eyes widened, his surprised expression was a cute sight.

 

 

\-----------Yunho’s POV------------

-We met in a rather bad way. Worst with Changmin…- he had a sad expression, I hate to see that kind of expression in his face.

-But still I'm happy. If it wasn’t for that episode, I wouldn’t have been able to get to know you…or worse, even met you. We won’t be standing here right now…the 3 of us…- suddenly he raised his head looking around, searching for something.

-Where is Changmin?- someone. I don’t know why I even allowed myself to think that what he said had more meaning to it. I’m mad…I’m…hurt. I couldn’t help but to look into his eyes, slowly reaching for his cheek and caressing it softly, that milky white, soft and perfect skin of his.

-Why is it you can’t get him off your mind? You are always so engrossed in his actions and words, his gestures, everything… - I don’t know what came over me but I found myself getting closer to him.

-Yu…Yunho what…?- he took a step back. I couldn’t care less.

 

\---------Jaejoong’s POV------------

-…he was so mean to you. So violent. Yet, you can’t take your eyes away from him… why? I wonder. What is it that attracts you so much about him…is it his height? I’m tall too. Maybe his long legs, mine are long as well. His muscles? I’m more defined. Is it his handsome face? Am I not handsome? His voice? Maybe that’s it. I can’t reach his high notes. Could you ever look at me the way you look at him?- I was shocked, I couldn’t move. He was rubbing my lower lip with his thumb, pulling it slightly down, parting my lips a little.

-Yunho wait. What…- he raised my face by the chin and shut me with a sudden kiss. I couldn't help but gasp. He took the chance to slip his tongue inside my mouth exploring it. It felt good, hell I would be lying if I say it didn't, but I knew it was wrong. I tried to regain some kind of control, the only thing I could pull was putting my hands and elbows against his chest, trying to push him away from me. Suddenly I felt him release me and I heard a loud thud.

-Why did you do it?! WHY?! YOU KNOW I LIKE HIM!!- Shocked, I ran towards the door and out to the street, it was raining. I didn’t know what happened or when or how. While I ran I couldn’t define whether the droplets on my face were tears or simply the rain, my vision was blurry, nothing had sense anymore, I just kept on running, my wet clothes sticking to my freezing body. A screeching sound and bright lights startled me. Shit!

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Patissier = a pastry chef.  
> Fondant = a thick paste made of sugar and water, often coloured. It's used to decorate cakes and other sweets.  
> nappeun namja~ = bad guy~  
> Mianhae = I'm sorry  
> maknae = the youngest  
> Cordi/coordi noona = woman in charge of idol's clothes and concept.

**Author's Note:**

> Author's note:
> 
> I'm sorry if the excesive change of POVs bother you I'm so sorry -goes to hide in her emo corner just as JJ under the stairs-
> 
> Also please forgive the terrible title T.T I'm really bad at this.
> 
> I have zero confidence in my writing skills so I really hope you at least find it nice enough. That is why I have some fics written but non uploaded DX.  
> I have some people by my side who gave me that little push I needed to upload this, so if you like it, thank those people!
> 
> Ok I'll stop the rambling T^T I'm so sorry~ -bows 90º-


End file.
